une soirée riche en evenement
by percyandco
Summary: le soir du 5 anniversaire de sa relation avec annabeth percy compte lui poser LA question va t'elle accepter vas t'elle refuser
1. Chapter 1

_**voici un petit os qui me tourmenter je me disais je le fait je le fait pas et je me suis enfin decider a le faire j'espere qu'il vous plairat n'hesiter pas a reviewer**_

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'Annabeth et moi étions en couple. Nous avions laissé tant bien que mal les quêtes et le sauvetage de la planète. Même si nous gardions toujours contact avec la colonie. ÇA ne nous dérangait pas d'aller donner quelques cours aux jeunes demi-dieux. Nous étions en quelque sorte à la retraite ou, comme les militaires appellent ça "réserviste".

Annabeth étudiait l'architecture à New York, moi j'étudiais la vie sous-marine. Nous avions notre appartement commun. Nous vivons une vie paisible agrémentée de quelques visites de monstre que nous connaissons bien. Dans un tiroir, bien enfoui sous un tas de chaussette, se trouvait une petite boite. LA boite qui scellera mon amour pour Annabeth. Cela faisait trois ans que je mettais de l'argent de coté pour lui offrir une bague égal à sa beauté. Je passai devant une boutique et vis la plus belle bague que j'avais jamais vus. Elle était en argent, sertit d'un véritable diamant.  
Le soir de notre anniversaire, j'avais tout préparé. Je devais passer la chercher à la fac, Ce qui faisait que j'avais l'appartement pour me préparer. J'avais pus louer une petite calèche, tirée par deux chevaux avec le cocher. J'avais réservé une table pour deux au restaurant le plus chic de Manhattan. J'avais demandé au maître d'hôtel de préparer la table pour un dîner aux chandelles. Je m'habillai du costume que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion: un élégant costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate fine noire. J'avais choisis pour Annabeth la robe qui la mettait le plus en valeur avec les chaussures assorties. Elle serait magnifique. Encore plus que d'habitude. Bon d'accord, j'avais demandé à Piper de passer pour me donner un coup de main.

La journée passait, et je me préparais pour être prêt vers 18h pour être à la fac pour 18h15. Lorsqu'elle me vit en sortant de la fac, assis dans la calèche, elle me regarda avec un air surpris, puis me souris. Elle se jeta sur moi, entoura mon cou de ses bras et m'embrassa avec amour. Quand elle cassa ce merveilleux baiser, je me retournai et sortis un énorme bouquet de fleurs créé par Perséphone en personne.

Je pris sa main et l'invitai à monter dans la calèche. Elle s'assit au fond de la calèche, et je m'assis tout en gardant ma main enlacée dans la sienne. Annabeth commençait à se demander ce qui ce passait et me dit :  
-Perce c'est magnifique, mais je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. -Beth, mon puit-de-sagesse, il faut que je te rappelle quelle date nous sommes? Ce sont nos 5 ans mon ange. Donc ce soir c'est restaurant.  
-Oh mes dieux! Oui, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête. Bon anniversaire mon cœur! Et si on va au restaurant, je ne peux pas y aller dans cet tenue. Il faut absolument qu'on passe à l'appartement. -On vas bien passer à l'appartement. Mais tout est déjà prêt, et il y a même quelqu'un qui t'aidera à te préparer.  
On arriva à l'appart après une petite ballade dans central parc. Annabeth monta en vitesse et me dit:  
-Attends-moi là. J'en ai pour 20 minutes maxi. Je prend une douche, je m'habille et je redescend. Sauf que Piper était cachée dans la chambre pour l'aider à se préparer.

Elle prit une douche revigorante, sortit et se dirigea vers la chambres. Elle vit la robe et la mis. Elle remarqua Piper qui s'approchait d'elle et elle s'exclama: -Piper?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je suis là pour t'aider. je ferais en sorte que Percy soit complètement gaga de toi quand il te verra.  
Piper fit asseoir Annabeth sur une chaise devant un miroir et se mit à la coiffer à la vitesse de l'éclair et la maquilla ensuite. Quand Piper eut finis, Annabeth dit:  
-Wow Piper t'es géniale! C'est magnifique il n'y en a ni trop, ni trop peu, c'est le juste milieu parfait! Et Piper l'interrompit en disant:  
-Annabeth, tu es resplendissante! Percy vas adorer.  
-Merci pip's. T'es géniale!  
Pour redescendre, elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva juste en face de moi. Elle était tellement magnifique que je ne trouvais plus les mots.  
-Mon cœur, tu ess juste wow. Je dirais que tu es plus belle qu'Aphrodite elle-même.  
Annabeth répondit en rougissant:  
-Merci mon ange. Maintenant, direction: le restaurant.  
Je l'aidai à monter dans la calèche et il nous conduisit jusqu'au restaurant. Je lui ouvris la porte, lui tirai sa chaise, et toutes les autres attentions qu'un gentleman se devait de faire pour sa belle. Nous avons prit une bouteille de champagne pour le repas. Pendant le dinner, Annabeth me raconta sa journée. Quand arriva le moment du dessert, je me lançai dans l'arène. je me levai, vins à coté d'Annabeth, posai un genoux au sol et me lançai:  
-Mon cœur, mon ange, mon rayon de soleil, cela fait maintenant 5 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Et cela fait 5 ans que tu illumines mes jours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. C'est pour ça qu'en ce jour de notre cinquième anniversaire, je te pose la question fatidique. Annabeth Chase, voulez vous m'épouser?  
Annabeth qui commençait à avoir les larmes au yeux, me dit avec enthousiasme, passion et amour:  
-Percy, bien sur que je le veux! Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas? En plus, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Nous attendons un heureux évènement mon coeur. -Quoi? Je... je vais être papa? Mais c'est génial! Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime mon ange.  
-Je le sais depuis trois mois. Je cherchais le bon moment pour te le dire. Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.  
À la fin de la soirée, nous sommes rentré à l'appartement, et la soirée se finit de la meilleure des façon, avec ma future femme à mes coté et notre future enfant. J'étais aux anges.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'arrivais pas a le croire je vais épouser la plus belle femme de ma vie et j'allais devenir papa je pensais faire une belle surprise a annabeth et c'est elle qui m'a rendue bouche bée la soirée ce finit entre des regard et des baiser amoureux nous étions les deux personne les plus heureuse du monde .

Nous sommes sortit du restaurant à sa fermeture et nous avons constater que le cocher de la calèche était partit mais avais laisser la calèche je décida donc d'utiliser une fois de plus mes dons et intima mentalement au chevaux d'avancer jusqu'à notre appartement vus l'heure tardive je fit mine de tenir les renne pour sembler normal envers les autre citoyen de New York c'est alors qu'annabeth me dit

mon ange il faut encore que je te rappelle que la brume nous protège et si on se fait attaquer tu auras les mains libre même si les monstres nous délaisse ces temps si et je ne m'en plein pas ajoutât-elle en riant et en m'embrassant

après ce rappelle je lâchât les rennes et passât un bras autour de la taille d'annabeth en la lovant contre moi après trente minute de route nous sommes arriver a nôtres appartement avant d'aller me coucher je prit une douche réparatrice ou je fut vite rejoint par annabeth qui se mit derrière moi et passa ces main sur mes abdos saillant ce qui me fit frissonner et qui fit sourire annabeth je me retourna et l'embrassa elle me força a me retourner a nouveau et dit

tu t'est donner beaucoup de mal pour cet soirée je t'en suis redevable et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être redevable a long terme donc tu vas te laisser faire et me laisser contrôler

après cet annonce je sentis ces mains ce poser sur mes épaules me faire un massage qui me détendit instantanément c'était le meilleur massage certainement parce que c'était l'amour de ma vie qui me le faisait .

Quand elle sentit que j'etait totalement détendus elle s'arrêta et m'embrassa dans le dos ce qui me fit frissonner une nouvelle fois et elle sortis de la douche cinq minute après son départ de la douche je sortis a mon tour et m'habilla d'un pantalon de pyjama et me dirigea vers le lit qui était dans la pièce juste a coté et j'allas me coucher au coté d'annabeth je posa une main sur le ventre d'annabeth et je m'endormis .

Le lendemain matin samedi matin on ce réveilla a 9h et nous nous sommes diriger vers la colonie pour annoncer la nouvelle on arriva a la colonie vers 9h30 et on se dirigea vers la grande maison mains dans la mains sur la route on fut saluer par plusieurs demi dieux parmi lesquels plusieurs amis qui ont décider de rester a la colonie dont Jason qui est rester avec les grec car les romains ont déclarer que les demis dieux qui on fait partit de la guerre contre gaia était des traîtres a Rome et a la légion et devez soit mourir soit ne jamais recroiser les romains c'est ainsi que Jason hazel et Frank était désormais des pensionnaire régulier de la colonie des sang mêle ce fut les première personne qu'on vit a notre arriver piper qui était avec Jason dit

-alors comment ça c'est passer hier soir j'espère que la surprise fut bonne

Jason entonner dit alors

-quoi tu était au courant et tu ma rien dit

-jaz il m'avait fait promettre sur le Styx de ne rien dire et je n'ai fait que l'aider a ce préparer pour venir en aide a percy

oui encore merci pip's tu as été formidable elle était magnifique et elle l'ai encore dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement on vas prévenir chiron et on as une annonce a faire.

percy tu va pas tout révéler maintenant aller direction la grande maison dit alors annabeth et tirant un peut sur mon bras je me mis alors a avancer vers la grande maison et y arriva assez vite je toqua et entendit la voix de chiron dire

entrez oh! percy annabeth sa fait plaisir de vous voir comment allez vous

bonjours chiron sa va très bien on as une annonce a vous faire on va l'annoncer a la colonie mais on voulez vous l'annoncer d'abord voilà annabeth et moi on vas ce marier et on va avoir un enfant dis-je alors

waw tu ni vas pas de main morte percy tu pourrais mettre un peu de finesse mais en tout cas je suis heureux pour vous mes enfant profiter bien de votre jeunesse et votre enfant seras une première dans l'histoire des dieux grec un descendant de Poséidon et d'athena deux dieux senser ce détester je vous souhaite une long vie mes enfants

merci chiron bonne journée a vous

annabeth passa dans son bungalow pour voir ces frère et sœur moi j'allas dans mon bungalow pour prendre une douche et mettre la tenue traditionnel de la colonie c'est a dire un jean et le tee shirt orange de la colonie je passa une armure au dessus et je me dirigea vers l'arène et déploya la lame de turbulence et me mit a faire quelque mouvement d'épée contre un mannequin en paille qui ce retrouva vite décapiter je fut rejoint dans l'arène par kitty o'leary ma chienne des enfer personnel accompagné par tyson et ella la harpie j'eus droit a une douche improviser a base de bave de chien des enfer et quelque cote en moins de la part d'un demi-frère cyclope que ça faisait plaisir de les voir cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'ai avez pas vu en particulier tyson qui passe la plupart de son temps dans le palais de papa il est général de l'armée des dieux après tout

dis frérot tu seras la ce soir au feu de camps j'ai une annonce très importante a faire avec annabeth

j'allas chercher annabeth dans son bungalow a 19H30 pour le dîné on s'assit tout les deux a la table de Poséidon en compagnie de ella et de tyson

nous dinnames les yeux dans les yeux avec un grand sourire nous avions décider que ce serait annabeth qui annoncerais la nouvelle

a 20h30 on se retrouva tous dans l'amphithéâtre annabeth et moi nous nous sommes mis au premier rang quand tout le monde était installer chiron dit a l'assembler

demis-dieux,demis-déesse écouter moi une annonce doit vous être faites c'est une première dans l'histoire de la colonie il nous invitât a nous lever et a le rejoindre nous étions au centre de la scène annabeth avec un grand sourire dit d'une voix puissante pour être entendu de tous

et bien voilà hier soir c'était nos 5 ans ensemble et percy ma demander en mariage et j'ai dit oui mais ce n'est pas tout dans 6 mois nous serons trois nous serons une famille a part entière il y auras un demis dieux petit fils d'athena et de Poséidon.


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv percy

Sa fait trois mois que j'ai fait ma demande et sa y est c'est le grand jour le mariage a lieux dans trois heures tout était prêt sauf moi je devait m'habiller j'avais beau aimais annabeth de tout mon être je commencer a avoir une boule au ventre je me regarder dans un miroir en face de moi et j'entendis quelqu'un toquer a la porte n'ayant aucune idée de qui sa pouvait être je criât :

entrer je passa la main sur mon visage et je vis que c'était Brody hankook le frère de piper il me dit :

salut c'est piper qui m'envoie pour t'aider a te préparer tu la connais elle veut que tout soit parfait dit il avec un grand sourire.

oui elle est très méticuleuse dis-je en riant je vais me préparer je prit mon costume un costume noir avec une chemise blanche un cravate noir et un gilet blanc nacré.

j'enfilais le costume derrière un mis la chemise le pantalon nouât ma cravate avec un nœud windsor mis les boutons de manchette que mon père ma offert pour l'occasion en forme de trident en or j'enfilai un gilet blanc nacre avec une rose broder sur le coter gauche je mis une veste noir par dessus j'etait prêt pour le grand jour Brody a dut arranger les bouton de manchette la cravate et la pochette de ma veste mais c'est tout .

Pdv annabeth

pour me préparer je suis dans une grande chambre avec un grand miroir dans un hôtel prés du lieux du mariage. Un coiffeur est passer pour me coiffer puis ce fut piper qui me rejoignis pour m'aider a me préparer.

Je prit la robe la regarda la robe avait été ajuster la veille avec six mois de grossesse mon ventre commence a avoir une belle taille.

Ma robe était d'un style grec blanc-gris elle était assez large toute en volute de tissue percy ne l'a encore jamais vu il a fallut bien la cacher piper fit les dernier ajustement sur la robe et sur le maquillage puis je pris la direction de la voiture qui me mena a l'endroit du mariage c'est a dire le hall qui as été privatiser de l'empire state building grace a Zeus il on a put y faire le mariage.

Le mariage est officier par éros le dieux de l'amour en personne ce fut un honneur quand arrivas je vit que les porte vitrée de l'empire state building avait été teinter pour que personne ne puisse voir a l'intérieur quand j'arrivas devant l'empire state la voiture de percy était déjà la il m'attendez sûrement déjà a l'autel je vis mon père a l'entrer quand je sortit de la voiture piper et Jason , tyson et ella et Franck et hazel qui été nos témoin de mariage paressent avant moi et quand il furent tous en place je prit le bras de mon père qui me dit dans un murmure

ma puce tu est magnifique

je lui répondît alors

merci papa

la musique était douce mais belle ,la musique habituel des mariage, j'avance au rythme de la musique quand la musique fut terminer j'arrivas a l'autel mon père donna ma mains a percy en lui disant

tu as intérêt a la respecter et a bien a traiter

je l'interrompis et dit

papa ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble et tout c'est bien passer

percy lui dit

-ne vous inquiéter pas monsieur chase elle sera en securiter

puis nous nous sommes tourner vers éros qui nous sourit et qui commença a dire la cérémonie:

mes cher amis nous somme ici regrouper pour unir annabeth chase et Persée jackson

je vis percy faire une petite grimace quand il a prononcer son nom il n'aimer pas trop Persée je resta dans mes penser un instant et revint a la cérémonie éros en était au consentement je dit alors :

percy je jure sur le Styx de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la joie et le malheur dans les haut et dans les bas et pour le reste de ma vie je mis l'alliance a son doigt

percy me dit en me regardant et en mettant l'alliance a mon doigt

beth je jure sur le Styx de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la joie et le malheur et dans les haut et dans les bas et pour le reste de ma vie

par le lien sacrée du mariage et les pouvoir qui me sont conférer comme dieux de l'amour je vous déclare marie et femme Persée vous pouvez embrassez la marier

nous nous embrassâmes donc dans le plus beau baiser de ma vie

Pdv percy

la cérémonie fut pleine d'émotion déjà rien que l'arriver d'annabeth qui était sublime dans sa robe et que son père qui se méfie de moi encore après 5 ans la cérémonie fila a une vitesse incroyable je suis sur qu'éros avait abréger la cérémonie pour ce délecter de l'amour ambiant

quand la cérémonie fut terminer nous nous dirigeâmes en voiture vers central parc ou avait lieu notre soirée une grande tante avait été édifier sur intégralité du parc les mortel ne voyer rien mais il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans le parc pour cause de fuite de gaz Zeus avait mis en place une barrière anti monstre pour protéger tout les demis dieux présent il y avait pour ainsi dire toute la colonie ainsi que les chasseresse d'Artémis reyna étant la seul a avoir accepter de venir été la seul représentante de la légion romaine et heureusement qu'octave ne soit pas venu sinon il y aurait certainement eu un meurtre a mon propre mariage.

Tout ce qui concerner la soirée a été organiser par l'ensemble des dieux comme cadeau de mariage ce qui préparer une fête du tonnerre de Zeus si je peut me permettre

une musique douce nous accompagna a notre arriver dans le chapiteau je voyer une grande table qui compter douze chaise un autre table qui en compter dix chaise les autre table était des table de 5 et généralement par parent divin sauf quelques un c'est a dire les couple la table de douze était la table d'honneur c'est a dire notre table a cet table il y avait annabeth et moi ma mère et Paul a coté de moi pal était assis a coté de Poséidon a coté de lui il y avait tyson et ella .Du coté d'annabeth il y avait son père mr. Chase et sa femme, Athéna , Piper et Jason, Hazel et Franck

le repas était somptueux les plat arriver a chacun des inviter celons ces envie comme a la colonie a la fin du plat principal nous avons danser des slow accompagner de tout les autre inviter la première danse fut sur notre chanson préférer puis fut le moment du dessert une grande pièce monter apparut devant notre table nous avons dut couper le gâteau symboliquement car après que nous ayons couper un morceau chacun le gâteau ce coupa tout seul et se servit au inviter tout les demi dieux et dieux avait du nectar et nos parent a annabeth et moi ainsi que pour Rachel avait du champagne . A la fin de la soirée c'est a dire quand le jour commença a ce lever nous nous dirigeâmes vers un hôtel ou nous passâmes notre «nuit de noces»


End file.
